Mi normal vida anormal
by morrison77
Summary: Pequeño one-Shot Kyon x Haruhi


"Anormalidad ¿Puedes acaso definir la anormalidad? Estoy seguro de que dirás algo como: Las cosas que salen de la rutina o algo que no ves muy a menudo, pero si esto es cierto, que pasaría si de la nada cosas extrañas comenzaran a rodearte hasta volverse rutina ¿No se volvería esto algo normal para ti ver todo esto? Y después ¿volver a vivir una vida normal se volvería algo anormal?"

"Es algo difícil de explicar, pero no es tiempo para meditar sobre esto ahora. Lo que quiero que entiendan es que si tengo que elegir entre llevar una normal vida normal o una normal vida anormal, definitivamente elegiría la segunda"

"Esto nos lleva a este anormal momento"

"La sala del club de la Brigada SOS, uno de los sitios más anormales que te puedas encontrar, un lugar en donde conviven diariamente un alíen, un viajero del tiempo, una persona con habilidades especiales, una identidad que sería capaz de destruir el mundo que conocemos solo por perder un partido de beisbol y por ultimo yo""

"Si, aunque suene extraño decirlo todo esta anormalidad se ha vuelto algo normal para mí, entonces bajo esas reglas que todos ellos no estén aquí hace que todo esto sea algo anormal"

—Hey Kyon, ya deja mirar al techo como un idiota y piensa en algo que hacer—

"Perdón déjenme corregirme. Lo que hace anormal nuestra situación actual es la ausencia de más de la mitad de la Brigada, lo que nos dejó a mí y a Haruhi solos en esta extraña situación"

"Pero como terminamos así, realmente no importa demasiado pero debo explicarlo para que puedan entender esta situación"

"Asahina-San, quien en este momento debería de estar sirviendo el té a los miembros de la Brigada, vistiendo el traje de sirvienta que Haruhi le había comprado, se encontraba ayudando a Tsuruya-San a mudarse, por lo que le era imposible encontrarse aquí"

"La situación de Nagato era un poco más complicada, pero no hay necesidad de profundizar demasiado en esta, solo digamos que la sociedad para el estudio de la informática necesitaba de sus habilidades y después de que ellos le jurasen lealtad eterna a Haruhi, esta aceptaría prestarles a Nagato por un día"

"Y en cuanto Koizumi, bueno solo digamos que aquella última semana no había sido la mejor de Haruhi por lo que el trabajo de Koizumi se había visto incrementado notablemente"

"Bueno y esto nos lleva a este momento en específico"

—No descargues tu enojo conmigo, además un día de tranquilidad no le hace daño nadie—

—Pero Kyon, no solo se trata de hoy, en toda la semana no hemos hecho nada y además Mikuru-Chan y los demás creen que pueden faltar cuando quieran sin mi permiso. Yo soy la líder de la Brigada, ellos deberían de estar a mis órdenes—

(Fuiste tú quien les presto a Nagato y Koizumi está trabajando también por tu culpa)

"No estoy completamente seguro de esto, pero en el momento en que decidí no responder a las absurdos berrinches de Haruhi, una sensación de frío recorrió mi espalda. Deje de leer el pequeño libro que Nagato me había prestado para matar el rato y dirigí mi mirada a Haruhi para confirmar este sentimiento"

"Ella estaba sentada en frente de la computadora, pero su mirada no estaba en esta, no, su mirada estaba clavada en mi persona. Una mirada fría acompañada con un rostro indiferente, como ya dije antes no estoy completamente seguro, pero pareciese como si ella estuviera tratando de matarme con el poder de su mente"

(Cálmate Haruhi, si me sigues mirando así de verdad podrías matarme)

"Entonces después de que ella aparentemente se rindiera de tratar de explotar mi cabeza con su mente, volvió a la computadora al tiempo que soltaba un gran suspiro"

(Lo siento Koizumi parece que hoy trabajaras hasta tarde)

"Con Haruhi ya rendida, decidí volver con mi lectura, pero al poco tiempo desistí de ella. Nunca he sido un gran lector y la complejidad del libro que tenía en mis manos era extremadamente alta por lo que se me hacía imposible seguir leyendolo"

"Me levante de la silla y procedí a guardar el libro en el estante. Ya terminado esto volví la mirada hacia la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar"

—Ya anímate, pronosticaron una enorme tormenta de nieve,tal vez si tenemos suerte a lo mejor nos deja incomunicados con el resto del mundo—

—Tu no entiendes nada Kyon, si predicen una tormenta una semana antes entonces no tiene nada de misterioso e interesante—

"Allí va Haruhi haciendo gala de su absurda lógica. Si me lo preguntan a mí una tormenta es fastidiosa sea como sea"

"La nieve no solo no se detenía sino que parecía que cada vez caía más eso sin contar que el frio de la habitación también había aumentado"

—Hey Haruhi, tendremos problemas si sigue cayendo más nieve así que será mejor que nos marchemos ahora—

"Ella parecía estar muy concentrada en la pantalla, razón por la cual seguramente me ignoraba. Y sabiendo que no serviría de nada intentar convencerla de irnos ahora que había encontrado algo con lo que entretenerse, decidí ir a sentarme a esperar a que se aburriera de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo ella me llamo"

—Oye Kyon ¿me puedes decir que significa esto? —

(Ah, antes de ponerte a jugar con una computadora deberías aprender usarla)

"Me acerca a ella para ver qué es lo que quería pero al llegar me quede sin palabras"

"Para empezar Haruhi volvía a mirarme con esos helados ojos, pero eso no era lo más importante, no, lo que de verdad era importante era lo que estaba en el monitor de la computadora. Asahina Mikuru vestida con un lindo traje de sirvienta"

— ¿Entonces puedes explicarme que significa esto Kyon? Estoy segura de que tú habías borrado estas fotos—

"Desvíe la mirada unos centímetros para evitar mirar sus ojos asesinos"

(Bien, ahora cálmate y piensa en un excusa razonable que no te vaya a dejar mal)

"Volví a centrar mi mirada en Haruhi y entonces comencé a hablar"

—Eh, bueno, simplemente creí que las fotos podrían serle útiles a la Brigada en un futuro—

(Maldición, que pobre excusa es esta, no hay forma de que ella lo crea)

"Haruhi no me respondió, ella simplemente desvió la vista a la pantalla unos instantes y procedió a cambiar el archivo y la bella chica de traje de sirvienta fue remplazada por una chica bajita, de cabello gris que vestía un disfraz de bruja"

"Me quede sin palabras, la súper detective no solo había logrado descubrir la fotos de Asahina si no también las fotos que habia tomado de Nagato mientras filmabamos la pelicula. Ya no había escape, lo único que quedaba era aceptar el castigo que elegiría Haruhi"

"Haruhi me seguía mirando con aquella mirada, que emanaba una frialdad increíble"

—Bueno Kyon, será mejor que te prepares para recibir un duro castigo—

"Haruhi decía esto al tiempo que procedía a borrar la fotos de Asahina y Nagato"

(Que desperdicio)

—Todavía no terminamos, dime rápido donde están mis fotos para poder irnos a casa—

(Uh)

"La última pregunta de Haruhi me tomo desprevenido, razón por la cual no respondí inmediatamente. Lo que sin duda molesto más a una ya enojada Haruhi"

—Ya deja de hacerte el idiota kyon y dime donde están mis fotos—

—no te preocupes por eso no hay fotos tuyas allí. Ya apaga la computadora y vámonos de aquí—

"Haruhi no me respondió, ella solo bajo un poco la cabeza y procedió a apagar la computadora"

—Hey Haruhi ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?—

"Ella seguía sin responderme. Entonces, sin previo aviso ella tomo su mochila, se levantó abruptamente de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes chocar casualmente contra mí. No logre ver su rostro pero logre ver su puños mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta, cerrados ambos con una fuerza increíble, de los cuales esperarías que empezaran a sangrar en cualquier momento debido a la fuerza del agarre"

"Al principio no reaccione, todo había sido tan repentino que simplemente no lograba asimilarlo. Cuando finalmente volví en mí ya había pasado cerca de un minuto. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué reacciono así? No podía perder más tiempo, así que rápidamente tome todas mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida con la intención de intersectar a Haruhi antes de que ella se fuera"

"Tuve que ir corriendo todo el camino, pero finalmente la alcance en la entrada de la escuela"

—Hey Haruhi por favor espera—

"Haruhi se detuvo un momento al escucharme llegar. Pero esto no duraría ya que tan solo un segundo después volvería a iniciar su marcha hacia la salida. Pero yo no se lo permitiría, rápidamente recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y entonces la tome por el brazo. Ella comenzó a forcejear pero fue inutil. Ya con su brazo sujeto la tire hacía mi al tiempo que la tomaba de ambos hombros, quedando los dos frente a frente"

"Decir que ella estaba enojada era decir poco"

—Haruhi ya cálmate y dime que te pasa—

—CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ—

"Ella seguía gritando al tiempo que continuaba forcejeando en un intento de liberarse. Supongo que es una suerte que en esos momentos la escuela ya estuviera vacía, ya que aquella escena, la de Haruhi y yo peleando, era algo que deseaba que nadie viera"

—Haruhi Por favor…—

—QUE TE CALLES Y ME SUELTES, SI QUIERES ALGO BIEN PODRIAS IR A PEDIRSELO A YUKI O A MIKURU—

"Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Haruhi finalmente logró zafarse de mí. Pero aquello no fue debido a que ella me haya vencido en fuerza. No, yo la había soltado sin querer tras escucharla"

(…..Haruhi, espera, acaso tú….)

"Ella comenzaba a retroceder mientras me miraba. Una mirada que no sabría decir si era de ira o de tristeza"

"Haruhi cada vez retrocedía más, parecía que en cualquier momento ella se daría la vuelta y saldría corriendo de allí. Yo no quería eso, no quería que ella se fuera así nada más y esa es la razón por la cual me moví"

"No lo pensé, simplemente reaccione, pensándolo mejor pudieron haber mejores formas de reaccionar pero en ese ahora esta es la que mi cuerpo había escogido"

"Estaba frente a ella, con mis labios pegados a los suyos. Un acto que me trajo varios recuerdos del pasado, pero a pesar de las similitudes que habían con ellos, esta vez era muy diferente. Si, la destrucción del mundo no tenía nada que ver ahora. Lo que había pasado era simplemente lo que yo deseaba que pasara"

"No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pudieron ser solo un par de segundos o tal vez varias horas, pero no importa cuánto tiempo hubiera sido finalmente nos separamos"

"Ambos estábamos a solo un brazo de distancia del otro. Lo que me permitía ver con detalle la expresión de Haruhi la cual había abandonado la expresión de ira y tristeza para ser remplazado por una de intriga total"

"Entonces sin previo aviso ella me tomo del brazo, de la misma manera en que yo la había tomado antes y entonces se dirigió a la salida"

—Espera Haruhi ¿Qué haces?—

—….Quiero caminar un rato. Por favor sígueme…..—

"Ella hablaba con su tono autoritario habitual, tal vez con un poco menos de energía pero no había duda de que era el mismo tono con el cual ella me había asignado ya tantas absurdas tareas"

"¿Cuánto tiempo caminamos? No sé, tal vez 15 o 20 minutos. Ella iba un poco delante de mí caminando sin rumbo aparente, seguramente intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido"

"Yo solo la seguía. El frio y la nieve aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, lo más sensato hubiera sido volver a casa, pero no podía hacer eso. Yo había iniciado esto y me correspondía terminarlo también"

—…Kyon…—

"Haruhi se detuvo, y al mismo tiempo se volteaba para verme de frente"

"Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frio, me miraba con unos ojos cansados al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa"

—… ¿Por qué hiciste eso de antes?...—

"Haruhi había formulado su pregunta, era breve pero había más de un significado en esta. Pero pese a la importancia de la pregunta yo no necesitaba pensar"

"Me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella no respondió inmediatamente pero al final sus brazos terminaron rodeándome también"

—Lo siento—

"Aquello no era una respuesta. Pero no podía responder sin antes disculparme por el malestar que la hice pasar"

—Haruhi, eres una caprichosa egoísta y engreída, siempre metiéndome en problemas, pero realmente eres muy divertida. Siempre animada, siempre sonriendo, siempre queriendo hacer algo más, tú convertiste lo que debió ser un aburrido periodo escolar en lo más divertido que me ha pasado. Yo realmente quiero seguir viviendo todo esto contigo, Haruhi—

"Le dije todo lo que sentía. Lo que pienso de ella, lo que quiero de ella y también los deseos que yo mismo me había negado a aceptar"

—Realmente eres un idiota—

"Haruhi dijo estas palabras mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre, al cual yo respondí de inmediato"

—Oye no es que esto no me guste esto pero no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo—

"Dije esto mientras sacudía la nieve que se había acumulado en el cabello de Haruhi"

—Idiota, realmente sabes cómo matar el momento—

"Si, aquello era realmente matar el momento, pero creo que de esta forma es mejor. Entonces nosotros finalmente terminamos con nuestro abrazo pero Haruhi no me dejaría ir así de fácil. Ella me agarro del cuello e inmediatamente se precipito contra mí. Fue en beso bastante corto, pero supongo que con ello cerrábamos este trato entre nosotros"

* * *

"Ambos caminabas a paso tranquilo, sin preocuparnos de nada más que en nosotros"

—Kyon, que no se te olvide que todavía me debes un castigo—

—No te preocupes me asegurare de no olvidarlo—

"Un castigo, eh. A pesar de que aquello seguramente afectara de manera significativa a mi billetera realmente me divertía volver a escuchar esto de nuevo"

—…Hey Haruhi, mañana puede que esté cerrado todo debido a la tormenta, pero aun así…—

—De que demonios estás hablando Kyon—

(Ella me interrumpió como de costumbre)

—No es común que venga una tormenta tan fuerte, es obvio que debemos investigarlo, así recuerda contactar a Mikuru -chan y a los demás para poder reunirnos—

(Hace un par de horas habías dicho que una tormenta así era aburrida)

—Pero Kyon, será mejor que te comportes, si veo que observas demasiado a Mikuru–chan o a Yuki, te aseguro que te caerá un duro castigo—

"Haruhi decía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se agarraba a mi brazo"

(Realmente eres tan fastidiosa como siempre Haruhi, pero supongo que así es mejor)

"Me pregunto que hubiera pensado mi yo de hace algunas horas, seguramente habría marcado todo esto como algo anormal. Y me pregunto que pensara mi yo del futuro será algo normal para él andar abrazado con Haruhi de aquella forma"

"Normal o anormal, nada de esto está definido realmente y está sujeto a infinitos cambios, pero como dije antes si tengo que elegir entre una normal vida normal y una normal vida anormal sin duda elegiría la segunda y de seguro que ella también"


End file.
